


You Have My Heart

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fighting, M/M, Vomiting, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian meets a stranger in a bar.





	

Sebastian tossed back his shot, feeling the buzz hitting him. He did not have anywhere to go tonight, movers were taking the furniture from his flat, it was time to find a new flat. Now that Jim was gone, at that thought Seb took another shot, waving the hand for the bartender. "Another whiskey."

Sebastian felt a tap on his shoulder, turning ready to pound the worthless human into the ground.

"You may want to lay off, buddy." The stranger sat down beside him. "Water."

The bartender brought over both requested drinks, placing the whiskey in front of Sebastian and water in front of the other man. 

Sebastian picked up the shot, shooting the man a dirty look. "piss off, mate. Not looking for company."

The stranger gave a small chuckle, sipping his water. "Why I bet you say that to all the boys, nice ink." 

Seb tensed, this jerk wasn't getting the hint. He would rather be pissed off his ass drunk than be talking to some random bloke. He finished his shot, turning to face the man. His fist traveling faster then the rest of his body, the manifestation of his pain and anger had found its target for t he night. 

The stranger easily dodged the drunken punch, stepping smoothly out of the way as he rose from his stool.

Sebastian felt the cold steel from his tags as he hit the floor, only serving to fuel his emotions and make him fight harder. "You just can't take a hint, bastard."

The stranger moved to stand by Sebastian, reaching a hand down. "Now is that how you respond to compliments, boy?"

Sebastian wanted to fight, but drinking himself into oblivion sounded easier, but there was something, his slow, whiskey filled mind was trying to listen to the words. "Who're you?"

The stranger retracted his hand, still the ever stubborn Tiger. "Let's just say a simple word. Tiger."

Sebastian felt his blood run cold, even with the liquor running through him. Tiger. He hadn't been called that in so long, he squinted, trying to get a better look at the person. "Jim."

Jim smiled, he had been watching his Sniper and couldn't take the self destruction that Seb was putting himself through. It was shameful after all the molding Jim had done. Jim reached his hand down again. "You need some air."

Sebastian took the offered hand this time, everything was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. He moved closer to the man he once thought was dead.

Jim got the drunk man outside. "Never thought you'd lose it so easily."

Sebastian was gagging before he fell to the ground in the alley, finally retching as he threw up everything he had drank. "Easy... you....bastard... " He was breathing hard and gulping, trying his hardest to not throw up again.

Jim walked over, patting Sebastian's back. "You lost it, Sebby. After everything I taught you."

Sebastian's shock turned swiftly to anger as he forced Jim against the bricks. "I had to fucking watch it happen, James!"

Jim didn't try fighting, Sebastian deserved to get some of his anger out. Jim had ordered him to watch the final confrontation. "Yes and if you had been stronger and held up the Network instead of practically killing yourself, where would that leave all the work we have done?"

Sebastian stepped back, letting Jim loose. "It wouldn't have fallen to pieces."

Jim straightened the clothes he was wearing, the disguise had done its job, now it was time to get down to business. "I need to see if I can salvage the mess you have made of my- our years of work, Moran."

Sebastian reached up for the dog tags, the familiar weight had been a constant over the years. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry I was unable to continue our work."

Jim stepped forward. Oh Seb.... do you know how much I've missed you? "We'll do it together. I never wanted to leave you, Sebastian."

Sebastian closed the gap, taking a step forward to wrap his arms around Jim. "Just don't ever do it again or I'll kill you myself." His voice coming out quiet as a lump appeared in his throat. His anchor was back and that was all he needed to stay sane. To stay in one piece.

Jim held his Sniper. He couldn't put him through that again, it had even hurt his stone heart. He 

couldn't leave the man that actually cared. "I won't leave, Sebastian. You have my heart forever."


End file.
